Secret Love
by droplets of hope
Summary: All the things J.K Rowling didn't tell us. What Ron and Hermione were really doing on all those "Prefect Duties" As their feelings and the Dark Lord get stronger Hermione and Ron must keep their love secret.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I don't own anything, not even my own socks.  
  
Well here it is my second story. This takes place right after the end of fourth year. It is of the secret love between Ron and Hermione that J.K Rowling "forgot" to tell us. Please R&R! I will be updating this frequently and as soon as I get a few more reviews on Does live really conquer love? I'll update that as well. Thanks for reading and enjoy.  
  
Droplets of Hope  
  
Chapter 1 Summer Woes  
  
Ron was in utter disbelief, his face had slackened and his eyes were blank, thoughts were streaming through his brain at an alarming rate. He didn't even realize that his feet had been moving at all until his mother said, "Here we are dears, let me just get the floo powder out and we can be home. I know what we really need right now is a lot of rest and some time to get our thoughts together. This has been quite an eventful week."  
  
Ron took a pinch of the glittery powder and through it into the small fireplace. All most at once bright green flames engulfed his tall, lean form and he zoomed away towards The Burrow.  
  
His feet collided hard with the stone kitchen floor and as he breathed in the familiar scent of home he momentarily forgot his woes. But soon they came flooding back to him and questions overflowed his mind, he felt he just might explode.  
  
How could she do that? Did she like him? What did it all mean? Why would she want to, I mean Harry was his best mate and all but to kiss him? Why? The moment played before him in slow motion.  
  
"See you, Harry," Ron had said while clapping him on the back.  
  
"Bye, Harry!" said Hermione and she had stood on tip toe and KISSED him, right on the cheek!  
  
Not that Ron cared or liked Hermione in any way, just that he wondered what Krum would think. Yeah, that was it; he had Krum's best interest in mind, that was all.  
  
Just then Ron was sent crashing to the floor as Fred collided into him, shortly followed by George who fell right on top of them all, knocking the wind out of him.  
  
"Watcha doing standing there like on idiot!" hollered Fred.  
  
"You still haven't learned to move out of the way after using floo powder?" said George.  
  
They all stood up and brushed themselves off, moving out of the way. Ron didn't say anything; his ears didn't even tinge the slightest bit of pink. He staggered away up the stairs towards his room.  
  
"What's gotten in to him," muttered George.  
  
"I haven't the faintest clue," replied Fred.  
  
"You do realize we're going to have to buy him dress robes out of the kindness of our hearts," said George disgust evident in his voice.  
  
They made their way up the crooked stairs as well, eager to get to their room so they could start making plans for all the gold given to them by Harry. The next week went by rather quickly; Mr. and Ms. Weasley were gone most of the time working on something called the Order of the Phoenix. Ron was still angry about Hermione's little show of affection towards Harry but he was sure there was a reasonable explanation.  
  
Friday afternoon rolled along and the Weasley's had some interesting news. They called for a family meeting. Ron lumbered down and was surprised to see Fred and George had also been summoned from their room. Ron had hardly seen them since term ended and had no doubt that they were hard at work creating new things for Weasley's Wizard Wheezes.  
  
Molly spoke, "Sunday evening we will be leaving to stay in a new home for the rest of the summer, we can't say much now but we will explain everything to you once we're there."  
  
"So pack up your things and memorize this piece of paper," Arthur instructed.  
  
A small piece of paper was passed around the room and Ron read: Number 12 Grimwald Place.  
  
"Num..."  
  
"Shh Ron, we already told you we will explain later!"  
  
"Want to go play some Quidditch Ron?" asked one of the twins.  
  
"Why not," he replied.  
  
They stretched and made their way outside.  
  
Hours later Ron was getting ready for bed when Ginny and the twins burst through the door. Instantly the siblings broke into hysterical laughter.  
  
"Wha – wh – what..." stammered George.  
  
"...are those?" finished Fred.  
  
Ginny just nodded her head trying desperately not to topple over with laughter.  
  
Ron blushed furiously and it was easy to see what everyone was laughing at. He was wearing a pair of fleecy pink pajamas with snitches flying around all over them and there was at least six feet of bare ankle showing.  
  
"They were maroon before but Mum wrecked them in the wash," muttered Ron his face still flaming red.  
  
"I got rid of my snitch pajamas when I was about five," said George.  
  
"Yeah, how old are you now Ron, three?" said Fred.  
  
"I believe he's fifteen actually," replied Ginny with a snigger.  
  
"Really, never would have guessed," said Fred.  
  
Ron wrapped his maroon robe around himself and asked darkly, "What do you want any ways?"  
  
"Well we've just made a new creation haven't we little bro" said George holding up four pairs of what looked like flesh colored strings.  
  
"What are they," said Ron.  
  
"Well why don't we show you," replied Fred.  
  
The four siblings carefully made their way down the creaking steps until Ginny suddenly stopped them hearing angry voices coming from the kitchen.  
  
George handed everyone one of the flesh colored strings and put one end in his ear. The others followed quietly; suddenly the strings began to wiggle towards the kitchen. Ron could hear his mother's voice as if she were standing right beside him.  
  
What were the Weasley's yelling about? Did Hermione's kiss mean anything? Stay tuned to find out more. Thanks so much for reading and don't forget to review! 


	2. Gone

Disclaimer: I don't own Harry Potter, but I'm sure you knew that, didn't you?  
  
Yay chapter two!! I still need a BETA so if you're interested please leave a review with your e-mail, thanks. I had a little trouble with Percy so tell me what you think!  
  
Chapter 2 Gone  
  
"You can't bring your collection of plugs with you Arthur!" Ms. Weasley yelled.  
  
"I just thought they might be safer at headquarters, you know just incase something were to happen," replied Mr. Weasley as if this were the most reasonable thing in the world.  
  
"NICE TO SEE YOU'VE GOT YOUR PRIORIOTIES STRAIGHT!" she bellowed.  
  
"Now Molly..."  
  
Just then Arthur was interrupted by the back door opening with a slow creak.  
  
"Percy dear, you're home, glad to see the ministry has stopped interrogating you on account of that whole Mr. Crouch thing. Had things gone my way...well never mind, you look all flush what's happened," said Ms. Weasley in a huffy tone.  
  
Down in the kitchen Percy was positively beaming and his cheeks were red with excitement.  
  
"Well you are looking at the youngest ever, only one year out of Hogwarts, Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic!" said Percy the pride evident in his voice.  
  
If he was expecting a standing ovation or a strong clap on the back he was wrong. Arthur's eyes had hardened slightly as he said, "Well you've just said it haven't you, you're only one year out of school and it is quit a long jump from Weatherby, I mean the Department of Magical Cooperation to...to...Assistant thingy."  
  
"Junior Assistant to the Minister of Magic!" replied Percy the flush ebbing away from his cheeks.  
  
"Yes well, you know how Fudge has been lately. He's completely blinded by his power, won't even listen to Dumbledore! Well...don't you think....I mean what if he were just using you to spy on the family, on Dumbledore!" Arthur said his voice rising slightly.  
  
"DO YOU KNOW HOW HARD IT IS FOR ME! I'VE HAD TO LIVE WITH YOUR LOUSY REPUTATION EVER SINCE I JOINED THE MINISTRY! YOU HAVE NO AMBITION THAT'S WHY WE'VE ALWAYS BEEN POOR, YOU ARE..."  
  
But just then he had been cut off by a gasp from Ms. Weasley as angry tears streamed down her face as Mr. Weasley's leaned one hand on the table brandishing his finger at Percy.  
  
"HOW DARE YOU SAY SUCH THINGS, YOUR MOTHER AND I HAVE DONE NOTHING THAN SUPPORT YOU. YES, WE'VE NEVER BEEN FILTHY RICH BUT WE GET BY JUST FINE. AND NO MATTER WHAT THE DAMN MINISTRY SAYS YOU KNOW WHO HAS RETURNED! "THAT'S A LIE, HOW CAN YOU BELIEVE THE WORD OF THAT HARRY POTTER, HE'S DILUSONAL OR HAVE YOU BEEN TO BUSY PLAYING WITH YOUR LITTLE TRINCKETS TO READ THE DAILY PROFIT!" Percy yelled spit flying from his mouth and his glasses sliding down the bridge of his nose.  
  
"DUMBLEDORE BELIVES HIM AND THAT'S GOOD ENOUGH FOR ME AND IT SHOULD BE FOR YOU TO!"  
  
"YOU'RE AN IDIOT TO GO RUNNING AROUND WITH DUMBLEDORE, HE'S HEADING FOR BIG TROUBLE AND YOU'RE GOING TO GO DOWN WITH HIM! I KNOW WEHRE MY LOYALTIES STAND AND THAT'S WITH THE MINISTY AND IF YOU'RE GOING TO BECOME TRAITORS TI THE MINISRTY THEN I'M GOING TO MAKE IT CLEAR THAT I AM NO LONGER A PART OF THIS FAMILY!"  
  
And with a flick of his wand Percy's bag were packed and he stormed out of the house slamming the door behind him. The small window on the door cracked and Mr. Weasley threw a glass behind him and it shattered against the wall. Ms. Weasley's tears of anger turned into tears of sadness and she dissolved right on the kitchen floor.  
  
At this point Ron, Ginny, Fred and George pulled the flesh colored strings out of their ears and looked at each other in utter disbelief.  
  
"That slimy git!" whispered Fred as loud as he dared, they could still her their mother crying downstairs.  
  
"We're well shot of him really." said George.  
  
"How can you say that, look at dad, look at mum!" Ginny said reasonably.  
  
"Yeah look how awful he treated them!" said Fred and George in unison.  
  
They looked at Ron for support but he was still in a slight stupor seething with rage.  
  
"How could he...we're his family...to side with the ministry, what a load of rubbish!" said Ron a little too loudly.  
  
"Shhh, Ron!" Ginny scolded.  
  
"I'm going to bed," he said angrily and he stomped up the stairs.  
  
He was soon followed by his siblings who went off to their rooms a lot more quietly than Ron had.  
  
I wanted to thank everyone one who reviewed, you have no idea how happy it makes me. Virtual hug to all of you!  
  
LadyKatyUltimateFan: Ultimate Fan of what...Harry Potter? Thanks for being my first review! I'm glad you liked it.  
  
Reading Redhead: I like your name, he he. Anyways doesn't everybody want snitch pajamas! Lol. This is such a nice review thank you and I'm very happy I'm not the only one who thought there could have been a secret romance between them.  
  
Dreamy-crazygirl: Yes, Ron does seem to blow things a bit out of proportion doesn't he? Anyways, yeah I did mean six inches, lol, thanks for pointing that out!  
  
Kaysha: Pretty name, thanks for the review!  
  
Majohime: Ron is cute, isn't he? Thanks for the review hope you like this chapter!  
  
Fantasy of Wonder: Nope, they weren't made by a busy haired someone, but the snitch pajamas are still the bomb, lol. Thanks for the review.  
  
Flame of Desire: I hope you update soon as well, thanks for the review!  
  
And don't forget do review after your done reading, the more I get the happier I am and the faster I write!! Thanks again to everyone,  
  
Droplets of Hope 


	3. Fighting Frenzy

Disclaimer: I don't own anything but the plot unfortunately.  
  
Thank you all for the reviews, I still need a BETA reader if anyone is interested leave your e-mail address with a review. So without further ado on with the story!  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Chapter 3: Fighting Frenzy  
  
Hermione was sent flying forward over one of the many beds scattered throughout the triple-decker bus. She stood up abruptly brushing her brown curls away from her face and straightening her skirt. She sat down huffily in one of the purple armchairs, her gaze becoming glossy as she began sorting out her thoughts.  
  
She wasn't quite sure how she felt about Ron; she had thought she was over him last year when she had been sure that he didn't return her affection. I mean nobody could be that clueless, could they? But then again the look on his face when she had merely kissed Harry on the cheek was one of hurt and bewilderment.  
  
Knowing Ron he would immediately bombard her with questions the moment he saw her, and she wasn't quit sure how she would answer. She didn't like this feeling at all, she always knew the answer.  
  
The truth was she didn't really know why she had done it at all, it just happened. She didn't like Harry in that way at all, it had just seemed natural. She knew that even such an insignificant action such as a peck on the cheek would have felt like a tidal wave had it come to Ron. She didn't know why because he was just her best friend and nothing more. Ever.  
  
Just then Hermione was lurched forward once again as the Knight Bus came to an abrupt stop and a person below yelled Grimwald Place!  
  
oooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
It was a Thursday afternoon and the Weasley children could be found scrubbing away at the dirt covered floors of one of the many bedrooms of Number 12 Grimwald Place. Ron was grumbling angrily, he HATED the smell of polish and he HATED cleaning.  
  
It had been a little over a week since they had moved into headquarters and if Ron thought that he was in for a stay full of excitement he had been wrong. It was dull, the most exciting thing that had happened so far was when a jarvey (a/n look in Fantastic Beast and Where to Find Them) leapt out at George from a cupboard when they were cleaning the kitchen and bit him hard on the nose, it had swollen to the size of a ripe tomato.  
  
Ron especially missed his friends, he had been forbidden to tell Harry anything about what was happening which resulted in boring letters filled with talk about the weather and so forth. He was in an even worse mood then usual today because Hermione still hadn't replied to his letter yet and it had been four days!  
  
Just then Ron heard the familiar chime of the door bell and the wail of Sirius' mum travel up the stairs. He thought nothing of it, probably just another member of the Order or something.  
  
"Ron, Ginny, Fred, George why don't you come take a break for a little bit and have some lunch, there's someone here to see you," they heard Ms. Weasley below over the constant screams of "Blood traitors!" coming from Ms. Black.  
  
"Finally, wish they would have taught us a spell for that at school," said Fred massaging his hands.  
  
"They did," said Ron gruffly as he stood up throwing down the rag he was holding in great disgust.  
  
"Well why didn't you say so!" George screamed looking at Ron incredulously.  
  
"It's not my fault you don't have Hermione for a best friend!"  
  
He bolted from the room before Fred and George could throw something at him.  
  
When he reached the landing he was shocked to see Hermione standing there. He had forgotten just how beautiful he found her. Her long bushy brown hair had been slightly tamed over the years and hung it ringlets around her face. It glinted slightly in the afternoon sun streaming from the still open door way. It matched the sparkle in her light brown eyes. Her full lush lips were curved in a welcoming smile and she had curves in all the right places.  
  
"Wha...What are you doing here," he stammered.  
  
She laughed softly, "My parents have decided to take a "second honeymoon" so Dumbledore said I ought to come stay here for the rest of the summer holidays."  
  
He heard someone squeal and saw a blur of red hair dash over to Hermione engulfing her in a big hug.  
  
"Come on I'll show you to your room, I have so much to tell you," said Ginny in a cheerful tone.  
  
Ron was left to watch Hermione walk away with Ginny and it wasn't such a bad view.  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
That night Ron tapped lightly on the door and entered Hermione's room. She was bent over slightly unpacking her truck as her hair cascaded over her face.  
  
"Hey," said Ron rather softy.  
  
She looked up and smiled as she ran over to give him a hug, "I've missed you so much"  
  
He breathed in the scent of her raspberry shampoo and patted her clumsily on the back.  
  
"So, back from Bulgaria so soon?" Ron questioned nonchalantly.  
  
Hermione pulled away no longer smiling, "Please don't Ron"  
  
"Bet, Vicky was sad to see you go was he?" replied Ron in a steely tone.  
  
"You're such a prat Ronald I didn't go, I could have but I chose to come here instead"  
  
"Me a prat at least I never fraternized with the enemy!"  
  
"Can't you ever give it a rest, the tournament is over and Harry didn't mind at all" said Hermione in an exasperated tone.  
  
Ron looked a little blank and his ears tinged pink in anger but he recovered quickly, "Oh right I forgot you and Harry are an item now you little scarlet woman!"  
  
Hermione flushed in anger her hair looked as if it were electric, Ron thought it might just crackle any moment now.  
  
"What is your bloody problem, you are such an annoying git!" she screamed as she pushed him out of the room and slammed the door in his large freckle dusted nose.  
  
She breathed out a heavy sigh and flung down on her bed tears streaming down her face.  
  
Outside Ron was still staring at the door in disbelief. He had no idea why Hermione was so mad they had only been talking. He sauntered lazily up to his room and shut the door. He groaned inwardly this was not how he wanted to start off the summer with Hermione.  
  
He sat up quickly and uncertainty flooded his face, she had never actually said that she didn't like Harry...  
  
ooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooooo  
  
Oh, what will happen? Will Hermione be forgiving him any time soon? Will Ron take this Harry business just a little too far? Stayed tuned and find out.  
  
Wow 15 reviews thank you all so much, you have no idea how happy it makes me!  
  
Majohime: Percy is a prat, thank you so much for the review.  
  
LadyKatieUltimateFan: lol I see yes rhyming is always good. Thank you so much for the review. Your right Percy is such a scabbers with the backstabbing and all. I'm glad you liked it and don't we all just love Ron. Lol.  
  
Fantasy of Wonder: I'm glad you liked it and sorry to make you sad about Percy and all. Yes there will be lots of HG/RW but manly when they get to school.  
  
Mollywood: Thank you so much for the review, hope you like this chapter.  
  
Mexflower3: Thank you for the review and don't worry there will be a lot of Ron and Hermione fluff. If you want an instant reminder of when this fic is updated you can check the box author alert when you review this chapter. That way will e-mail you saying when I've updated.  
  
Dreamy-crazygirl: I'm glad you liked it, I know it was a bit rushed but knowing Percy I didn't think he would stick around for long. Thank you so much for the review!  
  
Tephys: I'm so happy you like it, yup Ron is completely clueless.  
  
Flame of Desire: Thank you so much!  
  
Please review this chapter it makes me so happy! I'm going to France soon so I won't be able to update for a few weeks I might try to go to an internet café or something so don't get your hopes down! Thanks again,  
  
Droplets of Hope 


End file.
